Clash of Heads
by silver xxx
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Head Girl. But things happen when one of Draco's friends falls for Hermione. Why does it make Draco mad that his friend likes her?


**Chapter 1**

**First Glance**

**Authors Note: Hey everyone. ****This is my very first fanfic. After months of reading stories on this website I decided to post my own. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Well here goes… Chapter 1.**

It was the last day of the summer holidays before the Hogwarts students had to go back to the lazy (tiring) school days. Hermione, Ron and Harry had just woken up and were gettinf ready to come down for breakfast. Hermione and Harry had been staying at the Burrow for the summer holidays because, well, Harry had nowhere else to go and as for Hermione, her parents had gone to some dentists conference so she was staying with her three best friends; Ron, Harry and Ginny.

When Hermione came down to breakfast she found that only Percy, Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley were at the table waiting for everyone to come down. When Mrs Weasley saw Hermione she gave her a huge smile and said:

"Morning darling. Did you sleep alright?" But before Hermione could answer, Mrs Weasley ran to the stairs and yelled:

"Ron, Ginny you better come down for breakfast NOW! Oh and Harry dear, I hope you're up come on dear breakfast."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about thirty minutes, everybody was finally seated around the breakfast table. Well everyone except for Ginny, who was still upstairs making a lot of noise. She finally came down and started yelling.

"Ooh where's my jumper Mum. I just can't find anything in this house anymore for Merlin's sake."

Mrs Weasley thought for a moment and finally answered "Oh. It's on the cat dear."

Ginny left the room with a very weird look on her face and headed to find the cat and her jumper. During breakfast there was a tiny knock on the window. Percy was the only one who had finished so he went to have a look and found that it was an owl from Hogwarts with four envelopes attached to its leg one for Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny. Percy gave the letters to their owners and started picking up his briefcase and hat to go to work with his father. Percy had newly finished Hogwarts and had already gotten a job at the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione opened her envelope and was delighted when she read what it said:

Dear Ms. Granger,

Welcome to another school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am very happy to inform you that this year you have been given the post of Head Girl. We will be very delighted if you choose to accept. If you do, you and the Head Boy will have your own common room. If you accept the position as Head Girl, please inform your Head of House, Professor McGonagall tomorrow on the Hogwarts express.

The books you will be needing this year are given down below.

Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

When Ron saw how happy Hermione had gotten he wandered what her letter said and leaned over to have a look. When he saw what it said his face changed a little because he had always had this thing with Hermione and he didn't like the fact that she would be staying with another boy in the heads' common room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco Malfoy was tossing and turning in his green and silver silk sheets. He was fully awake when he heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Mr. Malfoy I'm ever so sorry for disturbing you but your mother and father are waiting for you to come down for breakfast," said the Malfoys' house elf Linda.

Draco did a tiny moan that meant OK and finally got out of bed. When he went down to breakfast he saw that the table was full with toast, muffins, pumpkin juice, water, jam, butter, ham, eggs...Whatever you could imagine. When he sat across from his father Lucius Malfoy, he realised that his father was looking at a Hogwarts envelope that was addressed to Draco. He felt some kind of anger rush through his body. He HATED it when people went through his stuff. Especially his father. When Lucius realized that Draco was there he threw the letter into Draco's lap and said;

"Well, I see you made Head Boy this year. At least you didn't put shame on the Malfoy name. We will go after breakfast and get your stuff. A Malfoy deserves the best."

Draco didn't know what to say. He just read the letter that was thrown in his lap and started to wonder who the Head Girl would be.

After breakfast the Malfoys had arrived at Diagon Alley. They had nearly brought everything. The only thing that was missing was a couple of his books. When they entered the book shop, Lucius wondered off and left Draco alone to get his books. The shop was full of Hogwarts students trying to fond their books. Finally when Draco found his transfiguration book that he was looking for, he took out his list to see what else he needed when he walked straight into a girl and he made her drop all her books. When he looked down, he saw that she was a beautiful girl and wondered why had had never seen her before. She had light chocolate coloured, slightly curly hair and when he looked into her eyes he saw that she had deep big brown eyes.

But when he took a good look at her, he realized thet she was none other than HERMİONE GRANGER!

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
